


【咖喱格】看图写话4

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 看图写话4超级短第一人称 缸视角
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher





	【咖喱格】看图写话4

**Author's Note:**

> 看图写话4  
> 超级短  
> 第一人称 缸视角

我的弟弟，我亲爱的弟弟躺在火车卧铺正在睡觉。我本来躺在他的上铺，但是因为翻来覆去睡不着，又怕影响到他，就下床点了支烟，坐在脏兮兮的地板上望着他。他的一只手搭在胸口上，随着呼吸起伏。自从我们能挣点钱以后，他长胖了一点，我满意的想。我们在跳蚤市场买的银项链和他真配，是不是再买个星星铃鼓就更好看了呢。他的小刘海好可爱好乖巧，好想摸一摸。他的眼睫毛好长，像个小妹妹。我越想越困，脑袋往床上一仰，伴着他的呼吸，很快就睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.x


End file.
